Being Human
by xxxFallenAvengerxxx
Summary: Castiel, wrongly accused of a crime in Heaven, is banished to Earth as a human. Standing alone in the road, Dean finds him and agrees to teach him the ways of being human.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stood in the large marble room. He looked around at his surroundings. Everything was marble: marble columns, marble floor, marble door, even the giant stands were marble. He stood in front of the three archangels, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. They sat in their large marble stands, staring at him with deep concentration. Castiel had tried reasoning with them, but they wouldn't listen.

All of Heaven believed him to be a traitor. He was being wrongly accused of helping demons in their attempts to raise Lucifer. Cas does not know who would say such a thing, but he guessed that someone didn't want to be caught. He was done arguing about the matter, just bracing himself for the punishment.

Finally Michael spoke up, dragging Cas out of his thoughts. "We have come to a conclusion. Castiel, you are pronounced guilty of traitorous acts with the demons. As your punishment, you will lose your wings and grace." Castiel's face dropped. Losing his wings and grace? That means…That means he will become a…fallen angel.

Michael stood to his feet and walked to Cas, standing in front of him. "I never expected this from you, Castiel," said Michael, who had a look of pain and disappointment on his face. Michael raised his hand to Castiel's forehead and gently touched it, making Cas fall to the floor in a deep sleep. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Cas as he slowly disappeared.

* * *

Dean Winchester shut the lights off in the bar, sighing with relief. It was around 3 a.m., and the last old drunk in the place finally decided to leave. Dean never liked being a bartender, but it brought in the money, so he stuck with it. Tonight was fairly slow, but without Jo or one of the others there, it made time seem to drag. He would be struggling to keep his eyes open, when a tipsy costumer would give him a shove and ask for another.

He started down the sidewalk to the parking lot where his precious Baby sat, waiting. Unlocking the door and sliding into the car, he took a deep breath, smelling the familiar scent of whiskey and leather. He put the key in the ignition, and Baby rumbled to life. Ramble On by Led Zeppelin came on the radio and Dean smiled to himself, and cranked up the volume.

Dean drove along the empty roads, windows down and music up, singing along, barely paying attention to the road in front of him. He stopped singing and let out a curse when he saw a man standing in the middle of the street. He swerved and slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing the motionless man. after turning the car off, Dean stepped out, ready to kick this guys ass. Who the Hell does he think he is, just standing in the road like this?

He walked over to the idle man and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey man, what are you doing in the goddamn road?" Dean tried to see the guys face, but he was just staring at the ground. Dean shook him and asked again and was startled when the guy's head shot up and looked him straight in the eyes.

Dean was speechless. He had never seen eyes that blue before. He was so mesmerized by the beautiful orbs that stared right back at him. They both stood like that for a while until Dean cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He released the guy's shoulder and tried to talk to him again. "Are you alright? Why are you out in the middle of the road?"

The man looked around at the buildings and over at Baby, eventually ending up on Dean, scrutinizing his face. "It seems that I have fallen from Heaven and become human."

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad, first Destiel fic! Please review and tell me how I did! Thanks guys! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at the guy as if he was crazy. A fallen angel? Angels weren't real.' This guy must be high or something' Dean thought to himself. But the strange thing was that he was acting completely normal. Not loopy or anything. That must mean he is crazy.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Castiel." He said and turned around to walk away. Dean reached out and grabbed his arm. Castiel stopped and looked back, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, "Yes?" Dean was once again flabbergasted. He was just almost hit by a car, and he was just going to walk off?

Dean wouldn't let his arm go. "What do you mean you are a 'fallen angel'?"

Castiel turned around, fully facing Dean. "I was wrongly accused of a crime in heaven, and I was stripped of my wings and grace. I am now fully human." He looked slightly sad at this statement. Dean was still convinced this guy was psycho. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital or something, are you feeling alright?"

Cas made another attempt to walk away. "I assure you, I'm not crazy-" He was cut off as wobbled a little and lost his balance, effectively passed out and starting to fall to the ground. Dean cursed and jumped to catch him. Looking down at the unconscious man in his arms, Dean sighed and lifted Castiel, placing him in the back seat of his car.

Starting up the car, Dean shook his head and asked himself, "How did I get into this?"

* * *

Parking Baby on the curb in front of his apartment, Dean dragged Castiel out of the back seat and carried him into the building and into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor. Now that Dean had a chance to think, he looked at the man he was holding.

He was dressed in a messy looking suit, with a too-big trench coat and a loose tie. He had a thin but muscular build, and had dark, tousled hair. Dean remembered Castiel's ocean blue eyes, and how hypnotizing they were. He could look into them all day.

Dean shook his head sharply. He had only met the guy, he shouldn't be thinking like that. And for all Dean knew, Castiel could've been a crazy serial killer. He sure seemed nuts.

They finally reached Dean's floor and walked down the hallway until they reached his door. He struggled to get his keys while still holding Castiel. He finally managed his way in, and set Cas down gently on his leather couch.

Dean stretched his shoulders and walked over to where he kept the liquor. He got a glass of whiskey, and sat down on a chair across from the couch Cas was on. He took a sip and started to think about the situation he was in. All he really wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to sleep, but he didn't know how long Cas was going to be out.

Right then, Cas shifted and let out a little moan. He sat up slowly and rubbed his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings and finally found Dean sitting on the chair. They both sat like that for a while, staring at each other. Until Castiel stood up and made a step to the door. "Thank you for taken me here, but I really have to leave." Right after he said this, he stumbled and leaned on the wall so he wouldn't fall over.

Dean shot up and led him back to the couch. "Oh no you don't. Just rest for a little, ok?" Cas looked reluctant but didn't attempt to get up again. After Cas declined a drink from Dean, Dean sat down in his chair and started to ask Cas some questions. "What exactly were you doing in the middle of the road anyway?" Cas looked down at his hands, as if he was trying to remember. "After I went unconscious in Heaven, all I remember is a strong heat and then I opened my eyes, and I was in the road."

'Oh great, here we go again with the Heaven crap.' Dean internally rolled his eyes. "Buddy, listen, there is no such things as angels. I don't know what you're smoking, but you really sound crazy, dude."

"I'm not 'smoking' anything; I assure you I was an angel of the Lord." Cas said, looking Dean straight in the eyes. Dean had to look away, becoming overwhelmed by his intense stare.

Not convinced, Dean looked back at Cas skeptically. "Prove it."

Cas seemed to become frustrated. "When I was angel, I would've been allowed to perform small miracles in order to prove my Father's power." Cas paused and thought for a moment. He face lit up and he looked at Dean. "Your name is Dean Winchester." Dean was taken aback. He didn't remember telling Cas his name, and he sure as hell never met this creep in his life. "Anyone could have found that out, I still don't believe you."

Cas then plunged into Dean's life story, getting everything right. Everything from taking care of his little brother Sam as kids, to his passion of cars and loud music. Dean just sat there with his mouth hanging open. It was like Castiel had been with him his whole life.

"How the hell did you know all of that?" Dean whispered, still extremely confused and slightly scared. He was scared because he was starting to believe Castiel. He feared he might be going crazy too. Nothing had ever been impossible to Dean. He never had an established religion, but he never really shot down the idea of Heaven and Hell.

"I've told you, I was once an angel. I was assigned to you, Dean. I was you guardian angel." Cas said, looking at Dean indifferently.

Dean laughed to himself. "This is insane." He couldn't believe he was actually starting to _believe _this nut job, but everything checked out. Castiel just sat on the couch patiently, and watched Dean as he paced around the room.

Dean finally looked at Cas and spoke. "So let's say this is real. What did you do to get yourself to get kicked out of Heaven?" Cas sighed and gestured for Dean to sit down. "This might take a while to explain."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A couple days earlier_

Castiel sighed and stepped away from the tied up demon. He looked down, analyzing the perfectly drawn Devil's Trap. He'd lost count of how many demons he had tortured and killed just to find out information. He had been trying to get anything out of the demons, but what he wanted the most was Lilith's location. The angels know absolutely nothing about Hell's plans, besides them trying to break the 66 Seals. The funny thing was that the demons knew almost all of the angels' moves.

Every time the angels would catch wind of one of the seals about to be broken, the demons would be right there, ready to stop them, as if they knew exactly what the angels were going to do. It was confusing and frustrating at the same time. Castiel didn't understand how the demons could be so many steps ahead of them.

He brought his attention back to the demon tied down in the chair. He obviously wasn't planning on telling Cas anything, so what was the point of keeping him around? Castiel walked up the demon, receiving an animal-like snarl from him. Castiel put his hand on the demons forehead, and smote, what seemed to be, the thousandth demon in the past month.

The body fell limp in the chair. Castiel walked out of the room and looked up at his partner, Uriel. "Did you get anything out of him?" Castiel averted his eyes for a moment before answering. "No, I wasn't successful in retrieving information out of him. Another dead end." Uriel let out an audible sigh. "Well our work here is done then." Right before they zapped away, they were greeted by another angel that appeared in the room.

Zachariah looked at them with a smirk on his face. "I see you two haven't gotten anything useful." Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly. He never really liked Zachariah. After not receiving an answer, Zachariah smirked wider and turned to Castiel. "I'm going to need you to come with me." Cas tipped his head to the side. "Why?"

Zachariah stepped toward Castiel. "Choosing to play dumb, are we Castiel?" Cas was confused. What was he talking about? Zachariah turned his head to Uriel. "You shouldn't have trusted him with the interrogation. He was probably just giving the filth our plans." He turned to smile at Cas, who had never been more confused in his life. Uriel gave Cas an incredulous look. "You are the one who has been giving the demons information?" Cas looked between Zachariah and Uriel quickly. "No! Why would I ever do such a thing? I've been working my hardest trying to find the traitor who had been telling the demons what our plans are."

Zachariah walked over to the window and looked out thoughtfully. "What better disguise than pretending to be the least obvious one?" Uriel couldn't stop looking at Castiel, one of the greatest angels he knew, and now he was a traitor. Cas sent Uriel and pleading look, but Uriel just glared and looked away, shaking his head.

Castiel looked back at Zachariah. "Where is your proof?" Zachariah looked away from the window to smile at Cas, a sickeningly sweet smile that made Castiel's skin crawl. "We have plenty. Trust me."

Suddenly, two more angels appeared on both sides of Cas, dressed in clean crisp suits. Cas looked at their faces and realized that he shouldn't bother trying to get away. Four angels against one isn't a good outcome. The two angels seized him by the arms, and Zachariah looked at his watch. "This went quicker than expected. We assumed you were going to try and fight." He gave the big smile again, and then next thing Cas knew, he was in the giant marble courtroom. The three archangels looked down at him, each one having a different expression. Gabriel was resting his head in his hands with a worried look on his face, a look that a big brother might have for his little brother in trouble. Michael sat tense in his chair with his forehead scrunched in concentration, looking disappointed. Raphael looked indifferent and bored, as if he had better things to do.

Castiel tried to move but was restrained. He looked down at his arms. He was sitting in a large marble chair -not surprisingly- and his arms and legs were being held down by glowing bonds of some sort of energy. He was immobile. He looked back up at the angels. Michael spoke first. "What made you want to betray your brothers? You've always have been an excellent soldier. Very loyal and respectful, but we've never expected this from you."

Castiel sighed. "It wasn't me, I assure you. What proof do you have that it was me? Who told you I did it?" Gabriel looked at the other two angels nervously then back to Castiel. Raphael finally spoke. "An angel told us that he believed you to be the culprit and he gave us names of demons that could act as witnesses. We talked to the demons and each of them said that they had received information from you." Castiel's brow furrowed. Why would one of his brothers falsely accuse him? And why had the demons lied too? Someone must've paid them off, maybe the person who has been giving the information.

Michael had a sad look upon his face. "All of the evidence adds up. We didn't want to believe it at first but the witnesses have all been demons you've dealt with in the past, and they all gave convincing stories. I'm sorry, Castiel, but you are guilty."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know last chapter wasn't that great, but I hope this one makes up for it! :)**

* * *

After Cas finished explaining that he got his grace and wings taken away, Dean sat in his chair, looking wide eyed at his beer bottle. This was a lot for him to take in all at once. It was all so crazy, but Dean still believed Castiel. He tried to tell himself over and over again that this guy was insane, but Dean wasn't convincing himself. Cas sensed Dean's hesitation. "I also know of your brother's abilities."

A crash sounded through the apartment. Dean had dropped his beer on the floor and was staring at Castiel. "What? How the hell do you know that?" In an instant, Dean was across the room and shoving Cas against the wall. "Answer me! How do you know that?" Dean was pissed and terrified at the same time. He and Sammy never told a soul about his "powers", not even their father, but it's not like their dad was around that much anyway. Especially now since he was dead.

Dean brought his focus back to Cas, who stared at Dean evenly. "Almost every angel in Heaven knows about your brother. His predicament is quite interesting." Dean slammed Cas against the wall again. "Don't talk about Sammy like he is some experiment." Sam had always had visions, as if he was a psychic. They chose never to tell anyone to keep Sammy safe. Dean didn't want his little brother to be locked up in a mental hospital. But ever since he left from here in Chicago to go to Stanford, he says the visions have been getting better. He says he doesn't get them as often anymore, and ever since he met his girlfriend, Ruby, He has been living a quite normal life. He let go of Cas and walked over to the broken beer bottle and started cleaning up. He heard a flutter that sounded like wings, and turned around to see what it was.

Dean started and fell onto his butt. Another man stood in the room with them. Dean looked at the door, but it was still locked and bolted like it was earlier. He looked back at the new man, who was looking at Castiel with a worried expression. "Brother, I'm so sorry. I tried to convince them it wasn't you. You would never do something like that. But they just wouldn't listen. Are you ok? Has anyone else come to see you?" The man spoke quickly and nervously, looking around guiltily, as if he was scared someone was going to catch him.

Castiel smiled slightly, a smile so small that Dean thought he imagined it at first. "Hello Gabriel. Yes, I am quite alright. This man has helped me since I ended up here." He gestured to Dean, and Gabriel turned around, as if finally noticing Dean was here. His eyes went wide. "Is that… Is that Dean Winchester?" Dean wasn't really surprised to know that this angel knew his name. "Yeah, I'm Dean."

Dean couldn't decipher Gabriel's expression. Gabriel turned back to Cas and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I promise you, Brother, I will do my hardest to get you back in Heaven. But now, I must go. Be safe, Castiel." He squeezed Cas' shoulder and after nodding at Dean, he disappeared with a flutter of wings. Dean stayed in his place on the floor a few more moments before getting up to throw away the pieces of the bottle. His stomach grumbled and he remembered that he hadn't eaten since noon the day before.

He opened the refrigerator and looked at the almost empty shelves. Looks like its peanut butter and jelly for dinner. He got the bread and two plates out of the cupboard. He looked over to Cas, who had been watching Dean silently. "You hungry?" Castiel shook his head and said, "I don't eat." Right after the words left his mouth, his stomach groaned. He looked down at it curiously. Dean chuckled at waved Cas over to stand by him. "Now that you're a human, you need to learn how humans work. We eat, sleep, use the bathroom, and so on. So don't let yourself stave or anything." Cas nodded slightly and watched as Dean made two PB&J sandwiches. He handed Cas a plate and walked over to the couch, plopping down and turning on the TV. Cas followed and sat the very edge of the couch, staring down at the sandwich, as if unsure what to do with it. Dean laughed again. This human training could be fun. "You need to pick it up and eat it." He demonstrated by picking up his sandwich and taking a big bite out of the corner. Cas watched carefully and copied exactly what Dean did. Dean slapped him of the back and smiled. They sat in silence, eating their sandwiches and watching the news. After both of them were done, Dean took the plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink. He reached behind him to get a drying cloth; he hit Cas on accident and jumped. "Sorry man didn't see you there." Dean trailed off and got an idea. "Wanna wash the dishes?" Cas tilted his head to the side in curiosity but nodded yes. Dean moved over so Cas could stand in front of the sink. "Turn on the water and put soap on the dish. Use the sponge to scrub and then dry it with this towel." He placed the towel next to the sink. Dean picked up one of the plates and demonstrated again since Cas seemed confused. Cas once again did the same thing as Dean. Dean smiled. He could get used to having a buddy in the apartment.

Dean gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes. He went to go get a blanket and pillow for Cas. Castiel would have to sleep on the couch since it didn't pull out into a bed. Dean returned with one of the extra pillows from his bed and a quilt he found in his closet. He put the pillow on the couch and laid the quilt down by the pillow. He looked at Cas who had been silently standing in the kitchen the entire time. He realized that he shouldn't let the guy sleep in that suit and coat of his. He ran back to his room and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He went out to the living room and found Cas standing by the couch.

"Here are some pajamas. The bathroom is down the hall and on the right, if you need it. There are extra tooth brushes underneath the sink and toothpaste is in the cabinet. This is gonna be your bed. You can watch TV if you want. I'm gonna head to bed because Sam and his girlfriend are coming in for lunch tomorrow. See ya in the morning, Castiel." He waved at Cas and started for his bedroom.

After he changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth, he collapsed in bed and thought about everything that had happened that night. Never in his life would he have thought that he would have a fallen angel staying in his apartment. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around that almost every angel in heaven knew about him and his brother. Were they special or something? Cas seemed to be holding something back when they were talking about it earlier. And Gabriel gave him that weird look too. Dean couldn't put his finger on it. Slowly, Dean let all of those thoughts leave his mind, and soon enough, he was snoring away.


End file.
